Payback
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Hermione has been scaring Draco for a while now. How will he retaliate? Rated for language.


Authors note: Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione opened the door for the rest of her guests: Luna and Neville. "I'm glad that you guys could make it."

Neville gave a shy nod. Luna, dressed as some sort of pixie, looked at Hermione. "Thank you for inviting me. I rarely get asked to these sorts of things." Though the statement would usually be sad, she said it in her usual light and airy way. "You look lovely, by the way."

Hermione was dressed up as little red riding hood. She had on a short red and white dress, a long, flowing red cloak, and a pair of killer red high heels. Her boyfriend had been more than a little surprised when he saw her, but he was by no means against her wearing the outfit. He was finding it rather difficult to keep from staring at her every five minutes or so.

Though, she found him more than a little distracting as well. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black pants, both hugging his lean form just right. His cape had an ornate bat hanging from it, a blood-red jewel in the center. But what really got her were those fangs. They were perfectly concealed until he spoke or smirked. He had also cast an enchantment that gave a faint red tint to his silver eyes. His platinum blonde hair was smoothed back, a few strands left loose to fall in front of his eyes. He radiated aristocrat more than usual, and that was saying something.

She sat next to him on the couch, nestling into his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and she shuddered at the feel of the fangs on her skin. "So," Luna asked. "What are we going to watch first?"

Ron sprang to his feet and snatched a movie from the top of the tv. "This one!" he said, holding it out so they could all see it. "The Amityville Horror!" Everyone nodded their agreement and he put the movie in.

0-0-0

Neville sat huddled in a ball on the floor. Luna was attempting to soothe him, but it lost its effect when she ducked behind him. Draco watched with complete interest. He would give an occasional flinch, unlike Ron who kept screaming, caught off guard.

Hermione stood in the doorway looking into the darkened room. She had left to go to the bathroom. A wicked smirk twisted on to her lips as she looked at the enthralled blonde. She snuck up behind him, being as silent as possible. On the screen, a rotting corpse sprang up out of nowhere, causing Neville, Luna and Ron to scream. A split second later, she seized Draco's shoulders. Not expecting to be touched, the Slytherin screamed and shot up off the couch. The others screamed at his sudden outburst.

Hermione laughed as she sat back down on the couch. Draco sighed in irritation and reclaimed his own seat. This wasn't the first time she had done this. She had been going on a scaring spree lately. Any chance she got to freak him out, she exploited. A plan began to form in his mind as she cuddled into his arms once more.

0-0-0

After the movie ended, Neville quickly turned the lights on. "C-Can we n-not watch another one?" His voice was shaking almost as he was. He jumped when Draco came out of the kitchen.

"Calm down, Longbottom," he said, holding up his hands. He looked to everyone else. "I've had an idea…"

"Oh, God…" Harry said. Draco made a face which Harry reciprocated.

The blonde turned his attention to Hermione. "Why don't we go check out that 'haunted' house a few blocks over?" They all agreed to go, except for Neville and Luna.

Luna shook her head. "I don't want to intrude on the spirits. It's rather rude to go into someone else's home without being invited." Neville just shook his head, looking as pale as a ghost.

Hermione nodded. "You two can stick back here and watch tv or another movie. We've got all sorts in the cabinet." She opened it up to show them.

"Thanks Hermione," they said.

Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione made for the door. Draco was the last one out the door. He chuckled when he heard Neville say "Beauty and the Beast! Let's watch this one!"

They walked down the streets, avoiding the trick-or-treaters as best as they could. Draco seized the Gryffindor boys by the belt loops and held them back. "What the hell, Malfoy?!" Ron spat.

"Sh!" Draco hissed. "I have a proposal for the two of you…"

0-0-0

Hermione turned when she heard the three boys chuckle and high-five. "And what, might I ask, is so very amusing back there?"

They shrugged. "Oh, nothing…" Draco said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry added, smirking.

"Just guy talk, 'Mione…" Ron was fighting back another chuckle. She let out a huff as all three boys strode past her.

0-0-0

They stood on the sidewalk looking at the old, decrepit manor. After a few minutes, they walked up to the door.

Harry knocked on the door. It creaked open, but there was no one in sight. "Hello?" he called. No response came.

"Well, go on then," Draco said, prodding the Gryffindor in the back. "Either go in or get out of the way." Harry walked in, followed by the others. They pulled out their wands and lit the tips. As they looked around, the door slammed shut. They all wheeled around looking for the cause, but, again, they found nothing.

"Probably just the wind…" Draco rationalized, though he sounded a bit skeptical. "Well, come on. We may as well take a look around." Every room on the ground floor was empty. There was only an old stone fireplace in the living room, with intricate designs etched into the stone.

"Maybe there'll be something upstairs," Harry suggested. They made their way up the creaky staircase. Again, each room was empty. They came across a key on the floor of one of the bedrooms.

"What do you suppose it goes to?" Hermione asked.

"No idea…" Draco said, examining the object.

"Hey!" Ron called from down the hall. "There's a room down here, but the door won't open!"

"Well," Harry said. "I think we just found what it goes to…" The three strode down the hallway to where Ron was waiting.

"Fingers crossed…" Draco said as he slid the key into the lock. It took a bit of work, but he finally got it open. This room was quite a bit larger than the rest, though, like the others, it was mostly empty. The only object in the room was standing in the center, covered by a sheet.

Hermione pulled the cloth off, revealing a mirror. She took a step back, not sure how to feel about all of this.

"Are you scared?" Draco teased.

"No." She crossed her arms for emphasis.

"Good. Then I dare you to say 'Bloody Mary' three times into the mirror…" He smirked as her eyes widened slightly.

She quickly shook it off. _'It's just a silly story anyway…'_ she thought. She looked into the mirror. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" There was a sudden flash of lightning and their wands flickered out.

She quickly relit hers and screamed. A girl looked at her from the mirror, but it was not her own reflection. The girl wore a Victorian style dress covered in blood, her hair blocking her face from view. Another flash and she was gone, but a bloody dagger was lying on the floor. There was a blood curdling scream and they all looked around.

"Where's Ron!?" Harry asked, looking and sounding panicked. They went to leave, but the door slammed in their faces. They could hear the lock click into place and the thud of a key falling to the ground.

Draco frantically searched his pockets. "I swear it was in my pocket two seconds ago!"

"Now what do we do?!" Hermione was starting to get worried. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

"Calm down," Draco said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's an old house. Most old houses have some sort of secret passage." They began looking. Harry tripped and reached out to catch himself on the wall. Only, the wall gave way and he tumbled into a long, dark corridor.

Draco walked in, lighting his wand. "Well done, Potter…" he said, stepping over Harry. Hermione helped him to his feet. He straightened his glasses and they jogged to catch up with the blonde.

Harry had insisted that Hermione walk between the two of them, and she did not argue. The passage was quite narrow, so they had to go in a single file line.

They reached the end of the tunnel and Draco pushed the door open. They were met by a room filled with light from the full moon. They exited quickly, glad to get out, but the door slammed shut before Harry got out.

"Potter!-"

"Harry!-"

They seized the door, trying desperately to open it.

"Hey!" Harry's voice called through the door. "Let me out!"

"We're trying!" Draco said, straining against the door. "The damn door won't budge!"

Harry's voice took on a tone of utter terror. "Guys! Guys, get me out of here!" They heard a sort of growl. "No! Get away!" There was a loud snarl. Hermione covered her ears as he screamed.

Draco pounded on the door now. "Potter! Potter, answer me!" They stumbled backwards as the door gave a lurch, something massive striking it. The sound of claws tearing at wood came from the other side of the door. "Run!" Draco cried, seizing Hermione's wrist, dragging her from the room.

"What's going on?!" she cried when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. But whatever is doing this, it's got Potter and Weasley."

"What do we do? We can't leave them!"

He shook his head again. "No, we can't…" They crept through the halls, not wanting to stay in one place for too long.

Hermione pushed open one of the doors. There, in the center, stood the mirror. She let out a short scream. "This is all her fault! Mary's!" Draco went over and examined the mirror. Hermione was blinded by a brilliant flash of lightning. She heard her lover scream and the sound of shattering glass. When she regained her sight, she saw no sign of Draco. Only the broken shards of the mirror on the floor remained.

Overwhelmed and terrified, Hermione ran, heading for the exit. She rounded a corner and saw the front door. When she was only a few feet away, though, three figures materialized, shrieking and screaming. She fell to the floor and screamed with all her might, her eyes clenched shut. She continued screaming when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry…" she heard being repeated as her cheeks and neck were peppered with tender kisses. She felt fangs and her tear filled eyes sprang open. She saw Harry and Ron standing in the now open doorway. She turned and looked at her boyfriend. She quickly punched him on the arm. "What the hell, Draco!? You scared me half to death!"

"I know…" he said, massaging his arm. "But I think you deserved it. You've been scaring all of us every chance you got lately." He looked to the next room. "Guys, come on out!" Blaise stepped out, accompanied by Pansy, who was wearing a Victorian style dress covered in blood. "Meet Bloody Mary and 'The Beast'…"

After they explained everything to her, Hermione stood in a huff and made her way out the front door. Draco apologized about 1000 times as they walked back.

0-0-0

Neville and Luna were finishing up Cinderella when the four got back in. "where have you been?" Neville asked around a mouthful of candy. "You were gone for hours."

"Why don't you ask Draco?" Hermione said indignantly, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice.

They looked to the blonde expectantly. He sighed and hug his head. "I have A LOT of making up to do…"

0-0-0

Note: Hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
